The present invention relates generally to construction devices and, more particularly, to construction devices involving the installation and finishing of ceilings.
One of the final activities in the construction process prior to the substantial completion of a project is the finishing work. The finishing work includes many individual efforts which, in effect, gives the project a distinctive personality and character. In projects where aesthetics are very important, mainly residential and, sometimes, commercial, the finishing of the ceiling of a room requires a great deal of attention. Although there is a wide variety of ceiling tiles available, hand textured ceilings are still in demand. These types of ceilings require a worker to manually apply with a brush material to a ceiling and, in so doing, produce a textured design. This application is difficult, not only due to the fact that the worker must awkwardly reach above himself or herself to reach the ceiling with the brush or other applicating device, but also due to the fact that he or she must manipulate the brush while in that awkward position to develop the distinctive designs. Such manipulation requires the worker to apply the ceiling material in a rapidly repeating and intermittent action of contacting and not contacting the ceiling with the applicating device. At the same time, the particular design may require the twisting or rotating of the applicating device at the time of contact with the ceiling to produce a desired effect.
This type of application is a slow, painstaking one. On projects with large ceiling areas arm fatigue will affect the rate of production and, therefore, is a major factor in labor costs. Also, in the event the ceiling is high, the worker must use a ladder or scaffold and be in the awkward position several feet above the floor. This combined with the prevalence of arm fatigue creates a dangerous situation where the worker may loose his or her balance and fall resulting in a severe or critical injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,579 to Nichols, discloses a window cleaning appliance which teaches a reciprocating member or rod. Nichols' patent, though, does not disclose a reciprocating means that is adjustable. It does teach the ability to change the length of the handle to reach larger or higher located windows. This, though, does not affect or modify the length of the `throw` of the reciprocating action which, not only addresses the length that the device can reach, but also, the amount of pressure on the ceiling which directly affects arm fatigue and the type and character of the design. U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,577 to McDonough and U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,935 disclose apparatus for supporting power devices to allow a worker to perform his or her tasks from the floor instead of on a ladder or scaffold. Neither of these patents disclose or claim a reciprocating means, whether adjustable or not, and, actually address only rotating power devices. They would not satisfy the need for a device that adequately addresses the specific demands of ceiling texturing or stippling.
Therefore, a need exists for a ceiling texturing device that allows the application of material to the ceiling in a safe and efficient manner and without the worker being in an awkward position and reducing the amount of fatigue the worker experiences.